La cenicienta un poco torcida
by xoxo.lahh
Summary: todos se saben la historia de la cenicienta no? bueno imaginense dos kunoichis siendo cenicienta una la hermanastra y dos los principes azules. epoca shippuden nejiten,sasusaku COMPLETO!
1. Chapter 1

**hola aqui laLii-chan con nueva historia y les aviso que mi otra historia sigue gracias a personas que me andan apollando y voy hacer todo lo necesario para que a mas gente les guste.**

**declaimer: naruto no me pertenese si me perteneciera sakura le ubiera dado una cachetada a sasuke cuando se fue y neji se le ubiera declarado a tenten.**

**-...-dialogo**

* * *

**La cenicient****a un poco torcida.**

**Capitulo 1: El principio de una amistad**

**laLii-chan**

**En un reino no muy ****lejano bueno no reino villa mas bien la villa oculta entre las hojas, mas bien Kanoha dos niñas una de 6 años y otra de 5 años mejores amigas pero en un orfanato ya que eran huérfanas pero un día las adoptaron y la madrastra tenia una hija llamada Karin de 5 años pero para su corta edad era un demonio! Por decirlo así claro, su mama Akaria no era la excepción era mas gritona que nadie y eso la caracterizaba mucho y ¿Qué querrá dos bocas mas que alimentar solo porque si¿O las querrá solo para labor de casa? Que cruel seria si lo hiciera ¿verdad? Así pasaron los años y las dos huérfanas crecieron siendo las sirvientas de la casa de su "madre" adoptiva desde que llegaron a esa casa han sido las sirvientas de ahí y ya las huérfanas de ya 16 y 15 años y Karin de 15 años se había vuelto mas mala y pues las pobres huérfanas sufren las consecuencias de sus malos actos. Ellas ya estaban hartas de ser su sombra en la escuela, casa, y toda Kanoha. Eso ya debía de acabar. Tenían que planear algo en su contra ella y su madre adoptiva pero ¿Qué¿Cómo? Y ¿Cuándo?**

**-**** Tenemos que hacer algo ya me arte- dijo una de ellas.**

**- Ya se tenemos que hacer algo Tenten- dijo la otra.**

**- Sakura, Que tal si le lanzamos una bomba ninja y BAM!-dijo Tenten.**

**- Tenten queremos herir su ego no mandarla a la tumba- dijo Sakura con una cara de y esta loca ¿Qué trae? **

**- ¿Y porque no?- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa maniática en su cara.**

**- Tenten nunca cambias ¿verdad?- mirándola por su actitud de siempre de involucrar armas en todo lo que pensaban para atacar a Karin pero como era la mejor en armas en la clase siempre las tenia que involucrar en ¡todo! – Mejor pidámosle ayuda a alguien ¿no crees?-**

**- Puede ser pero ¿a quien?- pregunto Tenten a Sakura pero ella ya tenia a alguien en mente****… Temari, la más mala de sus mejores amigas, Temari de la arena, ella odiaba a Karin ya que había jugado con uno de sus hermanos, Kankuro, le coqueteo, anduvieron, y le puso los cuernos ya que todo fue una apuesta eso hizo que se enojara con ella y casi la mata al enterarse de lo ocurrido.**

**-con gusto ayudo ya saben que odio a esa peliteñida pelo de chicle- dijo Temari ya preparando el plan para hacerle algo a la puta de Karin ****-pero yo decido que hacer ¿OK?-**

**- si Terema digo Temari lo que digas lo haremos- dijo Sakura un poco asustada por su cara ya que Temari siempre tiene ganas de ver sangre en sus ocurrencias que solo a Tenten le gustaban ya que tenían mucho en común. Ya era hora de entrar a clases y la sensei Kurenai iba a da un anuncio muy importante a su clase sobre dos jóvenes shinobis buscando novia y/o futura esposa**** y Karin era la mas interesada.**

**- bien chicas(n/a: era una escuela de puras chicas) mañana llegan los shinobis a la escuela y necesito que se comporten ellos vienen en búsqueda de novias y necesito 2 sean elegidas ¿entendido?- dijo Kurenai con mucha seguridad que eligieran a 2 de sus estudiantes y ella esperaba que eligieran refinadas y no las problemáticas del instituto ósea el grupo de Sakura y Tenten bueno no todo en la vida es perfección ellas eran el temor de los senseis que trabajaban ahí menos de el sensei favorito de todas las chicas de ahí ¡Kakashi-sensei!(Inner: mío no Yo: mío si lo prefiero que Gai-sensei Inner: eso es otra cosa) ****Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Ino e Hinata eran el problema de la escuela y Karin afuera de ella así que Kurenai estaba preocupada de que eligieran a alguien de ellas 6 prefería a alguien mas pero que se podía hacer iba a ser decisión de ellos no de Kurenai. En el descanso las chicas no podían parar de hablar de que se iban a poner como se iban a peinar si estaban guapos o no y cosas así de chicas y Karin no era la excepción ella casi juraba que iba a ser elegida pero ¿será o no será? Quien sabe solo es decisión de los shinobis que vienen a buscar…detengan la historia… creo que ya lo dije muchas veces ¿no? Bueno ya saben para que vienen ¿verdad? Así que sigamos… ejem… El día que los ninjas llegaron a la academia de kunoichis fueron de salón en salón para seleccionar a las que iban a poder ser su novia y el momento menos deseado llego la llegada al salón de Kurenai.**

**-chicas ****compórtense, por favor, se los ruego-dijo Kurenai dirigiéndose a las traviesas del salón mas bien escuela, y llegaron, suspiros se oyeron por todo el salón menos de dos kunoichis, si Sakura y Tenten, ya saben como es una si le gusta pues suspira y se sonroja y si no pues no!**

**-hola chicas mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha mucho gusto- suspiros por partes de las chicas.**

**-hola mi nombre es Neji Hyuga mucho gusto- más suspiros (Inner¡se van a quedar sin aire!)**

**- hola- se para Tenten y Sakura van con ellos a saludarlos- me llamo Tenten kunoichi de la hoja-dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**- y yo Sakura Haruno un placer en conocerlos- dijo agarrando de la mano a Sasuke para saludarlo- que bien que nos hayan venido a visitar y pues a escoger novia jaja-**

**- si mucho gusto Sakura ¿cierto?- dijo Sasuke mientras las demás chicas las envidiaban por estar tan cerca de ellos.**

**- ¡hai!- dijo Sakura muy animada de que les habían caído bien los shinobis que acababan de llegar y que alguien les cayera bien alguien estaba ¡cañón!**

**- y tu Tenten ¿cierto?- dijo Neji.**

**- hai y a ¡mucha honra!- dijo Tenten casi gritando que casi toda la escuela la oye.**

**-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!- sonó la campana del descanso.**

**-pueden ir- dijo Kurenai y todas salieron persiguiendo a Neji y Sasuke que iban agarrados de las manos con Tenten y Sakura que los trataban de esconder ya que en una academia de kunoichis es muy difícil esconder dos hombres así que tenían que pensar rápido….. ¡EL BOSQUE DE LA ACADEMIA! **

**- aquí estamos seguros no se preocupen- afirmo Tenten ya que por años se han escondido ahí cuando se meten en problemas.**

**-¿segura?- pregunto Sasuke.**

**- la regaste- le murmuro Sakura a Sasuke ya que cuando Tenten hace algo sabia lo que hacia y en esconderse era la mejor y era muy mala idea haberle preguntado eso.**

**- ¿que dijiste?- pregunto Tenten con un tic en el ojo.**

**- este nada jaja oíste mal jaja- dijo un poco asustado Sasuke por la reacción de Tenten.**

**- mas te vale no me gusta que me pregunten si estoy segura en lo que hago me molesta siento que me dicen que no se nada o algo por el estilo no era para asustarte gomen- dijo Tenten un poco mas calmada.**

**- sientes que piensan que te estas equivocando y que te van a echar la culpa de todo- dijo Neji con un tono frió pero amable a la vez.**

**- hai así me siento y no me gusta jaja- afirmo Tenten con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**- ¿para que vienen a buscar novia? Que se les hace difícil o ¿Qué? – pregunto Sakura no muy segura de lo que acababa de decir.**

**-si es difícil en una academia de puros shinobis ¿no creen?- dijo Sasuke**

**- así que ¿es de puros hombres?- pregunto Tenten.**

**- hai puros hombre ni una sola kunoichi claro solo senseis-**

**- aquí también es difícil puras kunoichis no conoces ni un shinobi además en la villa no eh visto ninguno su academia supongo que es internado ¿verdad?-**

**- se podría decir- dijo Neji- aquí tengo una prima no se si la conozcan es mas o menos de su edad-**

**- ¿Hinata?- pregunto Tenten.**

**- hai ¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto Neji.**

**- bueno los ojos no**** delatan y bueno creo que tener el mismo apellido no es muy buena razón jaja- dijo Tenten riéndose por lo obvia que era la respuesta-además es una de nuestras mejores amigas junto a Ino y Temari-**

**- oye por si las moscas ¿no hay mas chicos guapos en su academia? Tenemos tres desesperadas amigas que les urge y de preferencia 3 ¿no se podrá?-dijo Sakura para conseguirle novios a sus amigas ya que quien diría que se sacaron la lotería.**

**-tal vez se pueda hacer algo- dijo Sasuke- ¿no creen que ya hay que salir de aquí? Creo que ya sonó su campana.**

**- no te preocupes sigue el mejor sensei de todos ¡Kakashi-sensei! –dijeron a la vez Sakura y Tenten asustando a sus acompañantes por el grito que se echaron – bueno vamonos antes de que nos cache la directora Tsunade es muy estricta aunque le caigamos bien así que a ¡correr!- dijo Tenten antes de que agarrara a Neji de la mano para jalarlo e irse corriendo y Sakura no se quedo atrás le agarro la mano a Sasuke y se echaron a correr atrás de Neji y Tenten.**

* * *

esperO k les

aya gustado como ami

dejen sus reviews

se aceptan quejas, comentarios

sugerencias, notas de querer matarme.

aTTe:

laLii-chan

PD: avisenme si me copian el fic en un fotoflog o metroflog.


	2. baile!

**hola aqui reportandose** **laLii-chan**

_inner: tarde_

Yo: pero aqui

_inner: eres muy floja para subir tu fic_

Yo: ya empeso la escuela y pues apenas puedo escribir

_inner: el punto es que subiste asi que al grano_

**declaimer: Naruto no me pertenese si m perteneciera Sasuke no se ubiera ido y andaria con Sakura y Tenten y Neji tambien andarian**

* * *

**Capitulo 2¡¿baile?!**

**laLii-chan**

**Al día siguiente Tenten y Sakura recibieron una carta de Neji y Sasuke para un baile que estaban organizando para ver quien iba a ser su novia e iba a ser formal o elegante así que necesitaban un kimono pero de donde lo iban a sacar si apenas comían en su casa así que tenían que pedir prestado pero en la carta decía TODA la familia así que Karin tenia que ir.**

- Akaria-sama nos llego una invitación a un baile y están invitadas usted y Karin pero necesitamos kimonos para poder ir- dijo con nerviosismo Tenten.

- bien veré lo que puedo hacer con los kimonos- dijo muy seria Akaria- tomen vallan a buscar un kimono y quiero que vallan con Karin ¿entendido?-

- hai- dijeron ambas kunoichis y salieron de la habitación para buscar a Karin. Cuando la encontraron se fueron a buscar los kimonos para el baile y entraron a una tienda con hermosos kimonos Karin se compro uno rojo con flores negras y bordados en las mangas dorados si que estaba bonito el kimono pero el kimono estaba muy caro así que se gastaron todo su dinero en el y Sakura y Tenten no se pudieron comprar nada.

- ¡ya llegamos mama!- grito Karin a todo pulmón.

-¿que consiguieron?- dijo Akaria

- el kimono de Karin y ya no nos alcanzo para nosotras- dijo con tristeza Sakura.

- que mal… bueno ¡Karin enséñame tu kimono debe de estar precioso!- dijo Akaria mientras Sakura y Tenten se iban a sus cuartos a pensar que iban hacer con el kimono y Tenten abrió el closet y dos cajas le cayeron en la cabeza por suerte no tan pesadas.

- ¡auch! Mi cabeza ¿que es esto?- dijo Tenten y un papel se callo de una caja verde, decía:

_Querida Tenten,_

_Esto es lo único que te pude dejar _

_Al irme mi kimono, este kimono lo use_

_Cuando tu padre me pidió casarme_

_Con el espero que te guste_

_Te quiere,_

_Tú mama._

-es de mi mama- dijo Tenten a Sakura con una mega sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿que es de tu mama?- pregunto Sakura.

- este kimono es de cuando mi papa le pidió casarse con el- dijo con alegría Tenten- pero aquí hay otra caja y es rosa ¡mira una nota!

- haber- Sakura agarro la nota y la leyó mentalmente, decía:

_Querida Sakura,_

_Este kimono significa mucho para mí_

_Me lo regalo tu padre para la boda_

_Pero civil claro espero que lo cuides_

_Y que te lo pongas para algo especial_

_Te adora y quiere,_

_Tú mama._

- es un kimono- dijo Sakura abriendo la caja y sacando el kimono, era un kimono hermoso color blanco con Saturas rosa pastel y bordado de plata al final de cada manga estaba hermoso.

- ¡es precioso! Haber el mió- dijo abriendo la caja saco un kimono verde manzana con flores blancas y bordados al final de las mangas de oro amarillo.- esta hermoso ¿no crees Sakura?-

- si lo es mas bien los dos están hermosos… pero están de un estilo un poco viejo ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura viendo los kimonos.

- si hay que hablarle a Tema, Ino y Hina ¿no crees Saku?- pregunto Tenten.

-si Pucky(n/a: como se llama el osito de Garfield Inner¿pucky? Yo¡din din din tenemos un ganador!) Haber déjame hablarles – saca su celular y les marca.- ya vienen para acá no se tardan nada-

-OK vamos abajo a esperarlas- dijo Tenten levantándose del piso ya que se había caído cuando las cajas le cayeron en la cabeza.

**Salieron de su cuarto en camino abajo Akaria les dijo que si querían ir a la fiesta ****tenían que hacer los quehaceres de la casa o si no solo ella y Karin iban a la fiesta sin ellas. Cuando llegaron Ino, Temari e Hinata ellas empezaron a trabajar con los kimonos enseguida. Mientras Sakura y Tenten hacían los quehaceres a todo vapor para poder acabar lo antes posible ya que les pusieron tareas como para 5 días y la fiesta era al día siguiente y se tenían que apurarse si querían ver a Neji y Sasuke. Ya casi acababan los quehaceres y ya era tarde y tenían que dormir pero se les había olvidado que Temari, Ino e Hinata estaban en su cuarto arreglando sus kimonos y cuando entraron se llevaron una gran sorpresa.**

-que cansancio pero ya casi acaba…- Tenten no acabo de hablar por ver lo hermosos que habían quedado los kimonos.- wow…chicas están hermosos-

-¿enserio? No exageren- dijo tímidamente Hinata.

- Hina están preciosos no exageramos- dijo Sakura sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- trabajo de expertas Saku- dijo muy feliz Ino.

- bien ya es tarde será mejor que se vallan a sus casas ¿no creen? – dijo Tenten un poco cansada por todo lo que había echo en el día al igual que Sakura.

-si creo que ya nos vamos… bueno ¡buenas noches chicas!- dijo Temari saliendo de la habitación se Sakura y Tenten.

- Sayonara- dijeron en unísono Sakura y Tenten.

**Y así se fueron a poner sus piyamas y luego irse a sus respectivas camas a descansar, ya que la fiesta era mañana y no querían llegar tarde a la fiesta. Ya al día siguiente las chicas acabaron los quehaceres ya tarde como a las 6 de la tarde más o menos y la fiesta era a las 8 tenían que arreglarse y ponerse lindas para poder ir pero algo iba a salir mal pero ¿Qué?**

- ya estamos listas Akaria-sama- dijo Tenten.

-bien ¡Karin baja ya hija!- grito Akaria para que Karin bajara de su cuarto cuando bajo vio los kimonos de Sakura y Tenten y hizo lo peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

- que hermosos kimonos pero les falta algo.-

- ¿que?- dijeron Sakura y Tenten.

-¡esto!- grito karin para empezar a destruir los kimonos a romperlos y arañarlos asta que quedaran hechos harapos.- listo acabe bueno ya nos podemos ir mama.-dijo feliz Karin por lo que les había echo.

- si es hora no vemos niñas diviértanse- dijo Akaria para salir tras la puerta dejando solas a las kunoichis llorando y yendo al patio a llorar y desahogarse por las cosas que la zorra de Karin les había echo.

- mis niñas no hay porque llorar- dijo una voz muy maternal atrás de ellas.- yo lo puedo arreglar.-

- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Tenten a la misteriosa mujer que tenia cerca de unos 30 o 31 años.

- perdón por no presentármeles soy su hada madrina y me llamo Soe mucho gusto.-

- bueno Soe es que con que vamos a ir a la fiesta ya es muy tarde y…-dijo entre sollozos Sakura.

- no no no no no van a ver que esto se va arreglar bien empecemos por ya se su carruaje y saben que seria perfecto esa bicicleta-

-¿nos vamos a ir en bicicleta?- pregunto Sakura.

- no claro que no miren ejem…-saco su barita mágica y…- ¡bididi badidi bu!- y la bicicleta se transforma en un hermoso carruaje.- y para que conduzca el carruaje ¿que podré usar?- dijo Soe volteando a ver un grupo de ratones que estaba pasando por ahí- ¡bididi badidi bu!- y los ratones se convierten en unos caballos blancos- y el que lo va a manejar miren ese perro ¡bididi badidi bu!- y el perro se transforma en humano para poder conducir el carruaje.

- disculpa Soe ¿no se te olvida algo?- dijo Tenten agarrando lo que queda de su kimono.

- no que yo sepa nada.- dijo mirándolas- ¡sus kimonos están hechos trisas!-

- asta que se da cuenta- dijo Sakura riéndose de lo sucedido.

- haber ¡bididi badidi bu!- dijo esta haciendo que los kimonos de Tenten y Sakura lucieran mas hermosos de lo que ya lucían antes pero Soe les puso una mascara para que no se les viera la cara pero las mascaras solo tapaban los ojos así como las que se usaban antes en las fiestas reales.

- bien pero tienen que llegar a las 12 de la noche porque el hechizo se acabara ¿entendido?- dijo Soe con un tono maternal.

- hai entendido ¡hasta luego!- dijo Tenten subiéndose al carruaje.

- gracias por todo- dijo Sakura yéndose a la mansión o salón donde iba a ser la fiesta. (n/a: no me dejaron leer la invitación).

Fin de capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

**oLa aki esta eL uLtiimo capii un fic muy cortitO perO lindO**

**000000000000000(cambio de esena)**

**declaimer: naruto no me pertenes ni la historia de la cenicienta**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Las 12 campanadas.

laLii-chan

Ya en el salón de la fiesta ya habían llegado Tenten y Sakura, Sasuke y Neji las estaban buscando pero con las mascaras no las iban a reconocer. Vieron cuando ellas entraron por la puerta y todos los shinobis se quedaron con la boca abierta. Tenten vio a Hinata con un chico llamado Naruto, a Temari con uno que se llama Shikamaru, e Ino con un chico llamado Kiba.

-míralas que a gusto ¿no crees?-le dijo Tenten a Sakura.

- hai se ve que consiguieron chavos muy rápido-le contesto esta.

- disculpa- dice una voz atrás de Tenten.

- ¿si?-

-¿quieres bailar conmigo?- le pregunta Neji a esta.

-hai- y le regalo una de sus sonrisas haciendo que este se sonrojara.-no me tardo-

- hai ve baila disfruta- le dijo Sakura a su amiga.

-hola- dijo una voz que hizo que Sakura le diera un escalofrió.

- hola-

-¿quieres bailar?-

-hai Sasuke-kun-

-hn.- dijo este volteándose para que la kunoichi no lo viera sonrojarse.

La noche se paso volando ya eran las 11:59 y las chicas estaban muy felices por estar bailando con el amor de su vida.

- te puedo preguntar algo- le dijo Neji a Tenten.

-hai-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-me llamo…-

-ding dong ding dong- sonaba el reloj indicando que eran la 12 de la noche.

- me tengo que ir gomen-dijo Tenten soltando la mano de Neji para salir corriendo en búsqueda de Sakura.

Al mismo tiempo en diferente lugar…

- oye ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta Sasuke a Sakura.

- me llamo…-

- nos tenemos que ir- dice Tenten jalando a Sakura yéndose a la salida.

- ¡espera!- gritaron Neji y Sasuke tratando de detenerlas.- ¡tu zapato!- dijo Neji levantando el zapato y Sasuke el otro, ya que a cada una se le había caído uno, uno blanco y otro rosa pastel.

Ya en su casa se dieron cuenta que no traían un zapato pero que lo único que no desapareció fueron los zapatos.

- malditas campanas- dijo Tenten enojada por lo ocurrido.

- lo se pero crees que Karin y Akaria-san nos hallan reconocido-

-no creo Saku ya que traíamos nuestras mascaras puestas todo el tiempo-dijo Tenten quitándose la mascara, poniéndola en su buró. Acto que continuo Sakura.

-si eso espero-

Al día siguiente Neji y Sasuke fueron por toda Kanoha en búsqueda d sus amadas ¿extrañas? Bueno cuando llegaron a la última casa que era la de Akaria, Karin encerró a Tenten y Sakura en su cuarto para que no bajaran y ya que tenía la oportunidad de que uno de los dos zapatos le quedara y ser la futura novia/esposa de Neji o Sasuke.

- pasen, siéntanse como en su casa- les dijo educadamente Akaria.

- arigato- dijeron ambos shinobis al acto de cortesía de Akaria.

000000000000000000000000

-ábrete maldita cosa- decía Tenten al tratar de abrir la puerta con un kunai luego de haber intentado con un shuriken.

-intenta con esto- decía Sakura dándole un alfiler a Tenten que lo acepto lo mas rápido posible.

000000000000000000000000000000

- bueno vamos a ver si le queda este- dijo Sasuke a su sirviente que le ponía el zapato a Karin que ni le entraba al dedo gordo, por que era de Sakura.

- bueno creo que no haber este debe de ser digo ya recorrimos toda Kanoha- dijo Neji dándole el zapato blanco al sirviente.

- ya casi entra- dijo Karin al sirviente.

- haber -decía Akaria quitando al sirviente metiéndole el zapato a Karin a la fuerza.

- disculpe creo que no le queda- decía Neji asustado por ver como le trataba de meter el zapato.

- no si le queda ¿verdad hijita?- dijo empujando el zapato al pie de su hija.

0000000000000000000000000000

- listo-

-vamos-

000000000000000000000000000

- lo siento no le quedo-

- nos retiramos-

-¡esperen! No se vallan- los shinobis voltearon y vieron a Tenten y Sakura bajar por las escaleras.

- faltamos nosotras-

- ¡no!- dijo Karin al ver que Tenten y Sakura iban en camino a ponerse los zapatos, y si ella no iba a ser feliz ellas tampoco.- son míos- les quito los zapatos y los aventó por la ventana.

- ¡los zapatos!- gritaron Sasuke y Neji.

- no se preocupen miren- dijo Tenten enseñándoles el zapato y Sakura el otro.

- yo te lo pongo- dijo Neji tomando el zapato de Tenten para ponérselo en el pie.- eres tu-

- hai soy yo con la que bailaste en la fiesta- dijo sonriendo Tenten a Neji para luego abrasarse. Sasuke le puso su zapato a Sakura y luego le sonrió.

- te queda perfecto-

-bueno es mío debe de- dijo esta sonriéndole al Uchiha.

Pasaron los años y se casaron, cada quien tuvo dos hijos y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin.

-sensei-

-mande Akito-

-¿Por qué la del cuento tiene su nombre, Tenten-sensei?- pregunto curioso un pequeño a su sensei.

- un poco difícil de explicar- dijo esta para ver una foto en su escritorio de ella y Neji con Sasuke y Sakura en su boda doble.

FIN.

* * *

buenO espero k les halla gustado el fic 

el nombre del niño ke le pregunaTa a Tenten porke tiene eL mismo

nombre que el de la historia se me occurrio de la nda

weno grax por sus reviews!!

beshOs!!!

arigattO!!!!! dattebaYo!!!!!

sayOnara!!!!!!


End file.
